The End of Eternal Calm
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: (written by Mashi's bro) The Eternal Calm is corrupted by old enemies...will the new generation be able to stop these deadly foes before the end of Spira? YAOIYURI!
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1- episode 1  
  
"Hey Vidina!" Wakka approached from his tent and walked over to his son.  
  
"Yeah pops?" Vidina left his friends and ran over to meet his dad. He was 17years old, his traits similar to those of his father's and mother's. His spiky orange hair styled in every direction and his big crimson eyes made it impossible for anyone to miss him. His beautifully tanned skin was covered by a short-sleeved shirt buckled together with his loose jeans, " Wutcha need?"  
  
"I need you to go to Luca for me and pick up a few stuff, ya?" Wakka said to his son with a smile.  
  
"Aw, can't you do it yourself?" Vidina complained with his shoulders drooped and his face looking down to the ground.  
  
"Haha, I know you'll do anything for your old pops, huh?" Wakka said as he put his son in a headlock and started to give him a noogie. Squirming wildly in the tight hold, Vidina shouted, "Alright, alright! I'll go!"  
  
"Haha, I thought you would." Wakka laughed as he let go of his son. "Besides after you see what it is, you'll be glad you went, ya?" Wakka chuckled as he walked back into his tent.  
  
"I don't see why I have to go pick up some stuff for my dad when my birthday is 3 days away." Vidina said under his breath as he fixed his hair.  
  
* * * * * * "Do you think he suspects anything?" Lulu asked as she arose from her bed.  
  
"Nah, he's clueless. Just like his old man ya?" Wakka chuckled as he walked over to sit on the bed. To this, Lulu gave a light chuckle, "Well, I wouldn't say he's that clueless."  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean, huh?" Wakka turned to Lulu in playful surprise. Walking over to Wakka, she gave a light kiss to his lips before chuckling, "I was just kidding." * * * * * * Vidina ran over to Lulu as soon as she stepped out. "Hey mom! I'll be over by the beach with my friends if you need anything alright?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Be careful, try not to run into any fiends!" Lulu said to her son as he ran over to his friends.  
  
Vidina chuckled. "I think I can handle a few fiends mom." He ran off with his friends to go to the beach.  
  
Vidina and his friends were racing to the beach when they encountered a Marlboro on the road. Vidina chuckled. "Everybody ready!?" Vidina said as he and all of his friends drew their blitzballs. His friends threw their blitzballs into the air and kicked them directly onto the fiend's body. After all of his friends had struck Vidina cast a spell to engulf his blitzball with flames and threw it into the air. He quickly jumped into the air and kicked the ball while doing a back flip. The fiend had turned into pyreflies the instant the ball had struck.  
  
"Haha, showoff." His friends laughed as they started to race towards the beach again.  
  
"You guys are all just jealous." Vidina said as he quickly ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Episode 2

                                                **Chapter 1- Episode 2**

A/N: I've decided to change this to more of a first person view, but you'll get each of the characters P.O.V.

Vidina's P.O.V

            I could hear the alarm clock ringing, but I had no intention of getting up.  There was a huge party last night for an early celebration of my birthday.  Lets just say things got a little out of hand with all of the dancing, games, and running around we were doing yesterday.

"Yo, Vidina get up!" my father called out to me while walking into the tent.  "You've got to get up and get to the boat ya?"

"10 more minutes." I responded groggily still exhausted from last night's party.

"You ain't got 10 minutes to spare ya?  Your boat leaves in 5."  My dad said.

"WHAT!?" I quickly got up shocked from the information I had just received from my father.  I quickly grabbed a spare shirt and a pair of jeans and began to change.  "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"  I questioned my dad wondering why he woke me up at the last minute.

"I tried ya?  You just wouldn't wake up.  Not even Sin could wake you up ya?"  My father got up and walked out the tent chuckling.  He was right about one thing I am a deep sleeper.  I could sleep through just about anything.  I quickly brushed my teeth and ran outside.  There was no time for breakfast so I gave my mom a hug and ran off.

"Bye mom!  See you in a couple days!"  I was already late and I couldn't afford to miss this boat.  I ran as fast I could to the beach and then ran onto the dock.  "Phew, I made it."  I got on the boat and took a deep breath.  This would actually be my first time traveling alone.  I guess with aging comes more privileges.  

"Just in time too kid.  This boat was just about to leave."  I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey Keepa.  Where you headin'?"  Keepa was an old friend of my dad's.  He still lived on Besaid but we rarely got to see him because he traveled so often.

"I'm heading to Mt.Gagazet.  I hear there's some excellent hot springs there."  Keepa replied.

"Don't you know those hot springs are sacred?"  I asked Keepa surprised that somebody who traveled so often wouldn't even pick up on information like that.

"I know.  I got special permission from Elder Kimahri.  He and I are gonna train together and then take a nice relaxing dip in the hot springs."  Keepa answered.  I guess he did know.  Oh yeah I forgot to mention.  Keepa has gotten a lot more in shape than he was in before.  I'd say he's almost in the same shape as my father.  The main reason for all his traveling is basically so that he can train with fighters all around Spira.  

*****

The ocean breeze felt nice today.  Although I had to admit I was feeling a little lonely.  Most of the travelers were families going on a vacation.  I thought about my mom and my dad.  I missed them already.  I looked around and saw a large group of girls surrounding a guy.  I'm guessing he's one of those big flirt types.  He had the right to be though.  I had to admit he was very attractive.  He had a beautiful shade of blond hair.  Every strand of his hair was spiked up except for two long bangs that came all the way down to his chin.  I couldn't tell what color his eyes were from distance.  My guess is that he's an Al Bhed.  Nobody else in all of Spira had blond hair except for Al Bheds.  I walked over to get a closer look at what they were doing.  I didn't want to seem suspicious so, I pretended to go down into the cabins.  I got a short glimpse of him before I went down.  He was definitely an Al Bhed, I could see their infamous swirl of the in his eyes. When I did get a glimpse of him he was looking in my direction, he gave a light wink.  I blushed at the thought of somebody winking at me, but I think he was directing it to someone else as I saw him go back to flirting with the girls.

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad.  If I get to see more cute guys like him it will definitely be worth it."  I thought to myself as I went down into the cabins.

*****

When I woke up the boat had arrived at Kilika Port.  I began to walk down the plank when someone bumped into me.  The bump wasn't hard but it had caught me off guard and I fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry.  Are you alright?"  The stranger apologized and reached out his hand.  I took his hand and stood up.  To my delight it was another guy, but he looked so feminine that at first I mistook him for a girl.  He was nicely tanned and had very long silver hair.  His hair glistened in the sun and brought out his pale blue eyes.  Unfortunately, his entire body was covered by a robe. 

"Yeah I'm alright.  How about you?" I asked the stranger hoping to start a conversation and get to know him better.  "I am fine, thank you.  My name is Aki, and you are?"  The stranger replied.  "My name is Vidina."  I gave Aki my name and reached out my hand.

"Well then Vidina, it was a pleasure meeting you.  I hope to meet you again sometime."  Aki replied and reached out his hand.  I put out my own hand for a hand-shake.  "Same here."

*****

Kilika Port was filled with laughter and joy.  Kids were laughing and chasing each other while the adults sat together and chatted.  I could only spend a little amount of time at Kilika, but I still had an hour before my ship left so, I decided to watch the sunset.  I sat down on the port at looked towards the sky, it was so peaceful and quiet.  That is until I heard someone screaming.  I looked over to see what was happening.  It was the guy from the boat.  He was being dragged out by the ear by somebody else.  I could see that the person dragging him out was a girl.  I had no interest in girls, but I had to admit, she was very attractive.  She had long blonde hair, and green eyes.  Her eyes were filled with swirls just like the guy's and her hair was styled in a way I had never seen before.  Part of it was braided and had beads on them, but the rest of her hair was just plain straight.  She had a headband on that lifted her braids along with her straight hair.  The headband caused her braids to go in different directions and it also brought the straight part of her hair all together. Her outfit was very revealing.  Her shorts left most of her thighs bare and her shirt was long-sleeved and transparent.  She had another shirt underneath the transparent one that covered all of her upper-body except her arms.  

"How many times do I have to tell you!?  NO FLIRTING UNTIL WE FINISH GETTING SUPPLIES! Are you listening to me Damien?  DAMIEN!!!"  The girl pulled at his ear again and started screaming in it. 

"OW, OW, LET GO!!  I'M LISTENING, IM LISTENING!"  Damien struggled to escape from his sister's grasp.  

"Good.  Now, finishing getting the supplies, I'll be waiting on the boat."  The girl handed him a piece of paper and started to walk away.  "By myself?  You're not being fair Yuriko."   The girl kept walking, ignoring him.  Damien ran in front of Yuriko and handed her the paper.  "You're not being fair sis.  How come I have to go?"  His sister kicked him in the shin and shoved the paper in his face.  "Because I said so."  She began to walk up the plank and into the boat.  "Because I said so." Damien mimicked his sister as he began to walk away.  As he was walking a rock hit him on the back of his head.  "I heard that!" His sister picked up another rock.  "If you don't hurry up I'm gonna have to hurt you."  Damien started to run away to avoid more pain.


	3. Episode 3&4

Chapter 1-Episode 3

Vidina's P.O.V

I finally made it to Luca! It was my first time coming to Luca by myself. Every Blitzball season my dad and I would come here to represent the Besaid Aurochs. I left the docks and entered the stadium, before I picked up my package I decided to go and have some fun at the Luca Square. Down at the square there were children all around. A man in a hooded robe was handing out balloons to each of them. I decided to go to the café and have something to drink. I was walking towards the café when the stranger spoke to me. 

"Your home will be destroyed." 

Shocked by what the stranger said I turned around. 

"What did you say!?" I questioned him. 

"Besaid will be gone when you return. Your friends and family will be no more." The stranger said this and began to walk away. 

"Wait! Who are you and how do you know this?" I ran after the stranger and grabbed his robe. When I tried to pull him back the robe was empty. There was nobody there, not a single trace of the stranger. I dropped the robe, confused, and decided to ignore it. But when I got into the café I couldn't help but think about it. I sat down at a table. All these questions popped up in my mind. 'Who was that guy, could what he said be true, and where did he go?' 

"Um, excuse me? May I help you?" I turned around to see a waitress addressing me.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take a cup of soda." After giving my order I turned back around and continued to think about the stranger, but as soon as I turned around the waitress spoke to me again.

"Excuse me, you couldn't possibly be Vidina of the Besaid Aurochs could you?" 

"I am, and you are?" 

"My name is Helena. I'm a really big fan of yours and your father." Helena was a cute girl. She had long light blue hair that came down to her waist and her extremely large eyes were a light shade of pink. Every time she smiled her large dimples showed. She was wearing a baby blue sweater that had the word "Blitzball" going across her chest. She wore a white skirt that came down just below her knees. Helena stuck out her hand. I responded with a handshake and asked her to sit down.

"So, what brings you to Luca? It's not blitzball season yet." 

"I'm here picking up something for my dad." I responded.

"I see. Um, Vidina I was wondering if maybe I could go to Besaid with you when you go back. I'd like a chance to meet the rest of the Aurochs." 

"Sure if you'd like, but I'm telling you ahead don't expect too much. Besaid is nothing like Luca." 

"Oh, I don't mind." As soon as Helena responded her boss yelled at her to get back at work. "Oops, sorry." Helena got up and began to walk over to the counter. "So, I'll see you later then?" She asked as she began to walk over.

"Yeah sure. Just meet me at the port by 6:00." I said.

"Ok, 6:00 no problem." Helena walked away and began to take other people's orders.

I returned to the stadium entrance around 5:30 so I could pick up the package. When I got there I asked the lady at the counter for a package addressed to Wakka. The lady took out a large box. She handed it to me and asked me to sign a piece of paper attached to it. I signed it and began to walk away with the box. As I was walking towards the port I noticed a little note attached to it. The note read "Dear Vidina, Happy Birthday." After reading it I realized that this must be my birthday present from my parents. I opened up the box and found a blitzball inside. The blitzball was dark blue and it had my name going across it in yellow letters. On the top and bottom of the ball it read in small letters "Besaid Aurochs." I ran towards the port with my new blitzball in hand. I couldn't wait to get home and thank my parents for the present. This was the best present I had ever received. When I reached the port Helena was already there.

"Hey Helena, what are you doing here so early? It's only 5:40." I asked.

"Well my shift ended early and I couldn't wait to go meet the Aurochs so I decided to come here a little early just in case." She responded.

"I see. Well the boat doesn't leave for another 20 minutes so I guess we'll just have to wait." I climbed the plank and got on the boat. Helena followed.

"Is that the package you were supposed to pick up?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a present from my mom and dad." I said.

"It's nice. Is it a birthday present?"

"Yup." I couldn't wait to get home. Helena and I talked until the boat was ready to leave. We talked about my previous blitzball games and we also talked about her. She was so nice and polite the entire time not once interrupting me while I talked or looking away.

Episode 4

Vidina's P.O.V

I finally made it home. Helena and I got off the boat and walked onto the dock. After we made sure we had everything we set off and walked across the beach. What the stranger said couldn't have been true. The beach was still there and it was as beautiful as ever, but it sure was quiet. There were no children playing on the beach and none of my friends had come to see me. 'They must have forgotten.' I said to myself.

"Excuse me, Vidina?" Helena tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Shouldn't we get going?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry I was daydreaming. I'm just so glad to be back home." I grabbed my blitzball and began to walk home. Everything seemed normal as we walked. The waterfalls were still in place and the bridge was still strong and firm. We were close to my home. I began to pick up my pace. As I walked I noticed smoke coming from the village. 'They must have started a fire for my birthday party or something.' I thought, trying to be as optimistic as I could. 

"Come on Helena we're almost there." I started to run off so I could meet my friends and family.

"Okay, I'm coming." Helena followed. When I finally made it to a point where I could see my village I could never have expected what I saw. Everything was gone. Our homes were destroyed, there was no sign of life, and the temple was on fire.

"MOM, DAD!" I yelled out to see if they had survived. I ran to the spot where my house had used to be and dug through the rubble. I found nothing, I fell to my knees sobbing. I couldn't believe that it was all gone. Everything, my friends, my parents, my home village it was all destroyed. Helena walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vidina." I stood up and wiped away my tears.

"It's ok. None of this is your fault." I turned around when I heard footsteps approaching. I couldn't recognize who it was but I could hear their conversation from a distance. When they entered the village I recognized Damien and Yuriko. They were with some good friends of my parents, Rikku and Gippal. 

"Dad, I don't understand why we have to come here. I don't even know this guy." Damien was complaining to his parents. When they entered the village I recognized Damien and Yuriko. They were with some good friends of my parents, Rikku and Gippal. Damien and Yuriko must be their children. After they looked around and saw what happened everyone stopped talking, but Damien soon broke the moment of silence. "Whoa, this place got toasted! Sucks to be these guys." Yuriko elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for!?" Yuriko pointed over to us. Rikku ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Vidina you're okay." She looked around to see if my parents were alive. "What about Wakka and Lulu?" She asked.

"They didn't make it." I said. Gippal walked over to us.

"Who did this?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I was away when it happened." 

"I see." Gippal looked over and saw Helena. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you there. I'm Gippal and this is my wife Rikku." Rikku shook Helena's hand.

"My name is Helena." She responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Helena." Rikku responded as she called over her kids. "Damien, Yuriko come here." They walked over and greeted Helena's as well.

"Hey, I know you. I saw you on the boat to Kilika." Damien pointed to me and walked over. "Yeah, it's you. How come you didn't say anything when I winked at you." Yuriko pushed Damien away. 

"Hi, I'm Yuriko. As you can see that obnoxious brat over there is my brother Damien."

"Hey! I can hear you." Damien got up from the ground and walked over to his sister. "You know sis, you shouldn't be so brutal. It shows a very masculine side." 

"Yeah? Well at least I don't sleep with a stuffed bear." As they argued I walked away and headed for the beach. I needed some time to think. Everybody else giggled as the two argued with each other.

"Hey! Leave Teddy out of this!" I could hear them arguing even as I walked further away.

Yuriko's P.O.V

I woke up early this morning because it was getting a little chilly. After the night of arguing we all fell asleep outside. When I awoke there was no sign of Vidina. I felt so sorry for him. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if my parents had been killed. I stood up and stretched. While I was stretching I realized that my mom and dad weren't there. "Damien! Wake up! Mom and dad are gone!" I ran over to Damien and tried to wake him up.

"10 more minutes, I want to ride the pony." Damien mumbled in his sleep and turned over. I kicked him in his back. "OW!" Damien stood up and brushed himself off. "What is it? I was right in the middle of a very important dream."

"Mom and dad are gone." I replied.

"They probably just went out to get some firewood or something to eat." Damien sat on the ground and looked around. "So, where's that Vidina guy?"

"How am I supposed to know. Get off your lazy butt and help me go look for mom and dad." I picked Damien up by his elbow and pushed him.

"What about Helena, we can't just leave her alone." Damien argued as I kept pushing him.

"Oh, yeah. Fine, then you go up ahead and look for mom and dad." I looked back at Helena still sleeping on the ground and then I signaled Damien to get going.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll go wake Helena and come afterwards." I began away from Damien so I could awake Helena.

"I always have to do the hard stuff. It's always Damien do this, Damien do that." Damien mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"Hey Helena, wake up." She looked so happy and peaceful sleeping I almost felt bad waking her up. I gently nudged her. She slowly opened her eyes. I didn't notice it before because of Damien being his obnoxious little self and distracting me, but Helena was a really good-looking girl. Her eyes were so beautiful and she had such a nice body. My eyes began to wander up her legs as she slowly stood up. I shook my head and focused on my missing parents. "Sorry to wake you, but my parents are missing so, my brother and I decided to go out and look for him. We didn't want to leave you alone so, I was wondering if you'd like to come along." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"Sure." She replied. I could tell she was still tired because she kept yawning and rubbing her eyes as we walked. We walked until we eventually met up with Damien down by the beach. I saw him sitting next to someone else it must be Vidina. I walked over to Damien.

"Did you find them?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Nope, they must have left the island." 

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just stay here." I looked over at Damien who now had his eyes closed and was lying on the ground.

"I guess we could go and look for them, but how do we know where to start?" Damien opened his eyes and stood up.

"Well they have to be somewhere in Spira, so I guess we just travel until we meet up with them."

"That could take forever. Do you have any idea how large Spira is?" I was about to say something when Vidina stood up.

"I'll go with you guys." He said as he stood up. "I need to find somebody, somebody who I think is the one responsible for destroying Besaid." I walked over to Helena.

"Will you be coming with us too?" I asked. 

"I always wanted to go traveling." She responded.

"Okay then it's settled." We all went back to the village to grab a few supplies. Luckily, Damien and I had packed a few things before we came to Besaid. We grabbed our things and waited for the next boat to arrive at the docks. As we waited I noticed Helena sitting on the docks all by herself. "Hey, you've been awfully quiet." I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I'm just not the talkative type."

"I see. So, Helena how come you're here on Besaid? You don't look like you're related to Vidina." I looked over to her and slowly moved closer.

"Well, I met Vidina and recognized him as a Blitzball player. I always loved watching him and his father play so I asked if I could come home with him to meet his father. I'm sorry, do you not want me here?" Helena got up and walked away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I got up and started following her. "Helena, I'm sorry that's not what I meant." As I began to catch up to her Damien came out of nowhere and pushed me into the water. He laughed while pointing at me. 

"DAMIEN! Just you wait until I get out of here you are so dead." I splashed water on him as he started to run away. "Stupid Damien." I mumbled to myself as I got out of the water. Things weren't going well with Helena and Damien wasn't helping. I tried looking for her but then I realized the boat had arrived and everybody was already aboard. 

"Come on sis, keep moving that slowly and you'll slow us down on the entire trip."

I shook my fist and ran towards the boat. As soon as I got on I grabbed Damien and put him in a headlock.

"Ow, okay, okay I'm sorry." Damien apologized and I let go of him. As I looked up I saw Helena walking down the stairs. I went after her so I could apologize.

Helena's P.O.V

I sat down and opened a book I had brought with me. As soon as I began to read the door opened. Yuriko walked in and sat down beside me.

"Hey." She said as she looked over at me. 

"Hi." I gave a weak smile and went back to reading.

"Um, Helena I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to make it seem like I don't want you here. I really want to be friends with you, or maybe more." Startled by what she said I looked over at her. 

"I really like you Helena, and I know this is sudden, but I want to be your girlfriend. So, what do you say?" I couldn't respond. I had no idea she felt this way about me.

"I…I don't know Yuriko. This is like really sudden and we haven't even had time to get to know each other. I mean you might end up not liki-." Before I could finish she gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Just think about it okay?" She stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even sure if I felt that way about Yuriko, but when she left my face felt extremely hot and I even smiled a little. Just a little.

The following morning I went up to the deck after I woke up. I looked around to see if anybody else was up here. Nobody else seemed to be up there. I walked over to the edge of the boat to think about what happened yesterday. I had to admit, Yuriko was kind of pretty and she seemed nice. As I was thinking I saw something moving underwater in the corner of my eye. I thought it was just a school of fish, but it did seem rather large. I looked back up when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to find Yuriko walking over to me. 

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning." I responded. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I began to blush, and looked in a different direction.

"Did you think about it?" She asked. 

"Um, well kind of." Actually it had never left my mind. I thought about it all night and I was thinking about just before she came over. She gently moved my head in her direction and gave me another kiss. I began to blush again. It looked like she was about to say something when Damien came up the stairs.

"Hey sis, are we at Kilika yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered in my ear as she unwrapped her arms. She walked over to Damien and gave him a light tap in his stomach. "No not yet tubby." She said as she walked away.

"Hey! I'm not tubby." He said while following her. I turned back around and looked out to the sea. 'Maybe going out with Yuriko won't be such a bad thing, but what if she leaves me for someone else? She wouldn't do that would she? If I say no, she might not want to be my friend. I don't know what to do.' A lot of thoughts popped up in my mind about what I should do. I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer before I say something to her about it it's best not to react to quickly to these kinds of things I think. With that in mind I walked down the stairs so I could go get something to eat for breakfast.


End file.
